Dora gets in Dead Meat/Recieves Bad Presents on Christmas Day
Cast *Lawrence as Sharptooth *Kendra as Dora Transcript Part 1: Dora gets doomed/Dora gets bad presents *Sharptooth: Dora gets in Dead Meat/Recieves Bad Presents on Christmas Day also known as Azura's 2015 Christmas Holiday. To people who know me as Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, which is one of Sarah West's favorite movies, my voice is Lawrence for this video. Anyways, start the video cameraman now. *(December 16, 2015) *Sharptooth: Okay class, it's Behavior Card Day. It remains the same as last time. Here you go. *Azura: Yes, I got a rainbow card. I will get to go home for the 2015 to 2016 year and make stories about Power Rangers, Disney, King of the Monsters, Fire Emblem and anime. *Sharptooth: Well done, Azura. You get to go home for the rest of the school year. You got that for following the school rules. Go to the principal's office and I will see you in school again in September of 2016. *Lucina: Okay, I got a white card. It means I'm average. *Sharptooth: Lucina, you did okay. But still, go to the principal's office now. *Pedro: You have got to be kidding us!! Red cards! *Edro: What did we do to get these red cards?! *Sharptooth: Pedro and Edro, you two got those red cards for your stupid Paramount, Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony Pictures Animations, Marvel, DC Comics, 20th Century Fox, Activision, THQ, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft fake video game, DVD and VHS openings!! Go to the principal's office and go to detention!! *Pedro: You will regret this someday! *Dora: Oh no, my card is greyscale! What did I do to get this? *Sharptooth: [900% louder] Dora, you got that greyscale card for starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS openings and even worse, you beated up Kion!! Go to the principal's office right now!! You are suspended until the 20th anniversary of the Pokèmon franchise! *Elena: Dora, we've just got a phone call from Sharptooth at school! He told us that you just now got suspended until the 20th anniversary of Pokèmon! You are grounded for that erasion and for that, Santa will not give you anything by Paramount and Nickelodeon! He will give you something you have on Christmas day this year! *Dora: Wa! (X20) Why does my family have to get me in trouble?! *["When Christmas arrived 9 days later."] *Elena: Santa has got you Pretty Cure toys, An American Tail on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Ojamajo Doremi DVDs, The Lion King: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, Pokèmon VHS tapes and DVDs, Pokèmon toys and books, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Planes: Fire & Rescue on DVD, Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray, Brave on Blu-ray, Cars on Blu-ray, Cars 2 on Blu-ray, Tangled on Blu-ray, Scooby Doo VHS tapes and DVDs and Inside Out toys and books. You will have to deal with them during your suspension and those are what you'll be doing then! *Dora: No! (X30) *Elena: Me and your father and your grandmother also got you Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Special Agent Oso, Octonauts and Sofia the First DVDs! *Azura: I agree with your family young lady!! Now start doing those things not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or else you'll be grounded for the rest of the current school year! [[Category:2015 videos]] [[Category:Christmas Videos]] [[Category:Dead Meat Videos]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Trivia]]